Sweet love
by Alice Cullen Night S
Summary: Dulce amor es ese primero,todo desde el punto de vista de Alice Cullen, todos somos ciegos y por ello muchas veces podemos perder a nuestro gran amor. basado en hechos reales... mal Summary ROMANCE/DRAMA/HUMOR. ALICExJASPER BELLAxEDWARD ROSALIExEMMETT


Me llamo Alice Cullen tengo un mellizo Edward tonto Cullen una mejor mejor amiga en todo el planeta Rosalie Hale y ahora la niña que se estaba convirtiendo el mi otra mejor amiga Bella Swan Bells tiene 10 años y yo y Ross 11 soy la más grande de las dos, yo se que a Bella le gusta mi melli, por lo que veía pero quería que me lo dijera ella y se lo sacaría como fuera

—Dime, dime, dime, siiiiii, te juro que guardare el secreto—dije con un puchero y ojos tierno

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?—dijo como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando

—OH por favor, ¿crees que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo miras a mi melli?

Bella se puso roja como un tomate como si no me diera cuenta de cómo lo mira

Le sonreí para darle fuerzas para que confiar en mí, ella dio un suspiro y me miro durante un segundo largo

—Bien, pero Alice, se queda entre nosotras…—asentí levemente—Si, tu hermano me gusta, me gusta Edward

Di saltitos en mi lugar, estábamos en una de las bancas de la escuela quedaban 20 minutos de descanso y todos estaban escondiéndose como niños de kínder para no entrar

--

De ese hermoso recuerdo ya hace 4 años, aquí sentada en mi sillón de cuero negro leyendo mi diario, la ultima leída cada 5 años quemaba mi diario después de leerlo esta era la segunda vez lo queme por primera vez a los 10 años, y pues no Bella y Edward no son novios pero yo se que a él le gusta ella y que a ella él, se me hace tonto lo que hacen, son amigos los mejores amigos creo y por más que yo eh hecho y les eh dicho no se han dicho nada haci en el sentido sentimental en 5 años y después de todos los esfuerzo que eh hecho hoy decidí alejarme y dejar que se muran de amor los dos lloran se abrazan se dan indirectas pero todo igual.

_I am confident, but_

_I still have my moments._

_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonalds._

_Baby, that's just me._

Mi celular estaba sonando al otro lado de mi escritorio, me pare con un brinquito y vi que era Rosalie

—Hello, mi rubiecilla –salude a mi loca mejor amiga

—Alice, hoy fiesta, mi casa, te quedas a dormir… ¿verdad?—dijo con su linda voz

—Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?, oye ¿invitaron a Bells?

A Bella casi nunca la invitaban a fiestas… por que no iba, prefería quedar en casa leyendo o escuchando música, digo leer es bueno me gusta de hecho pero prefiero un millón de veces una buena fiesta y salir de compras

—Si, bueno, ya sabes, es una fiesta no el club de literatura—dijo Ross con risas, a veces me molestaba que se burlaran de Bella, pero podía cambiar la opinión de los demás

—Ok…, bueno nos vemos

—Te paso a buscar—y haci sin más colgó

Vale que mas, tire mi diario al bote de la basura y tire un cerillo, tenía mi botella de agua para apagar las cenizas, apague el bote de basura a mi diario siempre le ponía un perfume diferente dependiendo de mi ánimo por eso raramente no olía feo como el típico quemado.

Me metí a bañar era por ahí de las 5:30, me relaje en la ducha con mi shampoo de moras y mi jabón de rosas, me metí a mi armario que era como otro cuarto, solo tenía la toalla a mi alrededor, me puse mi ropa interior y una blusa roja lisa y un short de mezclilla y mis tacones blancos, Salí a mi cuarto y me puse mi maquillaje natural solo mi delineador y mi rímel y labial y un poco de rubor, peine mi largo cabello suelto, ya eran las 6:45, saldría a molestar gente alias Edward

— ¿Cómo esta mi lindo hermanito?¨--dije desde el umbral de su cuarto, el estaba ahí leyendo como siempre, ni siquiera me miro solo rodo los ojos

-Vamos, Alice, sal de mi cuarto—dijo la cosa no le hice caso y fui y me avente encima de él, soltó un quejido—Enana del demonio ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo te va con Bellita?...

Ok se que dije que los dejaría pero no puedo el sufre y ella con su forma de ser de que piensa que el no la quiere, frustrante

— ¿Por qué insistes?, que no vez ella me va a rechazar—y otra vez con la mula al trigo

—Eres estúpido o que…deberás que tiene razón con eso de que los mellizos no son iguales, tu eres estúpido y yo no, yo soy bonita y bueno tu…no estás mal, como sea ya me voy, eres demasiado frustrante…

Cumplí parte de mi promesa en otro día sin mi promesa de no entrometerme le hubiera dado un sernos que el terminaría con un "_tienes razón un día de estos se lo pido_", pero precisamente de eso me canse de su "una día de estos"

_**Hola, aquí yo de nuevo dando latita está muy cortos este capítulo pero vienen más largo pero es un fic que planee hace mucho un regalito para mi hermana Melanie Cullen Night S. Mel te quiero y aquí todo lo que dice la cosa **__hermanito mío_

_**Basada en hechos reales**_

_**No digo, estoy en el restaurante de mis papas y pues ayudo aquí en la barra I love mojito jajá **_

_**Aquí en mis ricas vacaciones en Isla Mujeres (cerca de Cancún) **_

_**See**__** you **__**girls**___

_**Ya tengo la mitad del 5 capitulo de ¿¡QUE DIABLOS? **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Wanda Cullen Night R. (Emma Sunshine)**_


End file.
